1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital camera for coordinating focusing with compensation of camera shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera is an apparatus that captures an image of an object, creates an image data corresponding to the image, and records the image data as an image file. When a camera shake due to a tremble of a photographer's hands or surrounding vibrations is reflected on a captured image, a deteriorated image such as a blurred image may result. Conventionally, a camera may be mounted on a supporter such as a tripod so as to stabilize the camera before an image is captured. However, in recent times, as digital cameras are inclined to be compact and slim as a result of technological development and mobile devices such as cellular phones include the functions of a camera or a camcorder, mobile devices are typically used to take a picture without a separate supporter. Accordingly, various technologies of image stabilization have been developed to automatically compensate for the camera shake (e.g., hand tremble). For example, an optical method of controlling a compensation lens to appropriately compensate for a movement corresponding to the camera shake and an electronic method of controlling an image sensor instead of the compensation lens to appropriately compensate for a movement corresponding to the camera shake have been studied and developed.
Typically, when a focusing operation is performed using a conventional camera having a device for compensating for the camera shake (hereinafter referred to as ‘hand-tremble compensation device’), there is no specific method of controlling the hand-tremble compensation device so as to perform a stabilized focusing operation. Therefore, according to a mechanical structure or the control performance of the hand-tremble compensation device, a focusing error or time delay in focusing may occur.